Kokoro no Tsunagari
by Vagabonde
Summary: CONCOURS [UA - Shonen-aï - Sanji X Zoro] Une prophétie. Une petite fille. Et deux hommes pour sauver le monde ? Dans un Japon du XIXème siècle sur le point d'entrer en pleine guerre civile, trois compagnons solitaires vont se retrouver à coopérer pour empêcher la prophétie de se produire. Y parviendront-ils ? Et trouveront-ils quelque chose de précieux au bout du chemin ?
1. Kokoro no Tsunagari

**ONE-SHOT ÉCRIT DANS LE CADRE DU CONCOURS ORGANISÉ PAR NATHDAWN  
**

**DATE LIMITE : 31 août 2013**

**CONDITIONS REQUISES : **

**- Présence des mots _b__lessure, douleur, bateau,_**** sang** et_ fièvre_ (écrits en gras italique dans le texte).  


**- Absence d'OC ou Mary-Sue.**

**- Absence du mot "Je t'aime". **

**PRIX : Pub pour le (la) gagnant(e) de la part des perdants sur leur profil ou dans l'une de leurs oeuvres.**

* * *

_**C**oucou ! Oui, enfin me voilà !_ _Je suis assez satisfaite de cette histoire même si elle n'y a que du shonen-aï. Oui, je sais, quel scandale ! En fait, racontons un peu ma life aux internautes. Pour une fois, j'ai voulu être corrigée et avoir un premier avis sur mon histoire vue qu'elle allait participer à ce concours. Et je me suis naturellement tournée vers mon copain (oui oui) qui n'est franchement pas fan du yaoi (bizarre hein ?) mais qui a bien voulu me corriger (il est gentil quand même). Après un petit test, le sexe était hors de question... donc c'est du shonen-aï. J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est beaucoup plus difficile je trouve xD !_

_**Genre :** Shonen-aï, Historique, Fantastique, One-Shot. _

_**Disclaimer** **:** Je ne possède rien du tout à part mon intrigue, et Eichiro Oda ne possède pas tout. L'Histoire (du Japon) appartient à tout le monde. _

_**Pairing :** Sanji X Zoro (implicite) _

_**Bêta-lecteur :** Mon gentil copain. _

_**Note 1 :** Ceci est un One-Shot. Il est très long c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas comment faire de chapitres réellement équilibrés. Et puis quand je l'ai écrit, ça me semblait plus naturel que ce soit un OS. _

_**Note** **2** **:** Cette histoire se passe entre 1864 et 1868, période d'activité du Shinsengumi. À cette époque, il y a beaucoup de tensions et le gouvernement sera renversé en 1868. Les étrangers sont autorisés à fouler le sol japonais mais ils sont encore très mal vus et rejetés par la population._

_**Note** **3 :** J'utilise beaucoup de mots japonais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un _**Lexique exhaustif**_ (ci-dessous) et j'ai incorporé la plupart des définitions dans l'histoire en elle-même pour rendre la lecture fluide. J'ai aussi mis un autre_ **Lexique** _au chapitre prochain où tous les mots sont repris dans l'ordre de leur apparition et les définitions sont légèrement plus détaillée. Mettez deux pages côte à côte si vous avez peur de ne pas comprendre mes définitions incorporées dans le texte.  
_

_**J**'estime cependant que vous connaissez un peu de japonais comme les -san, -kun, -chan, nii-chan... Désolée pour ceux qui lisent exclusivement les mangas licenciés, il n'y en a pas tant que ça alors ça devrait aller. _

* * *

**Lexique exhaustif (pas par ordre d'apparition mais plutôt par thème)  
**

**_Sandokasa :_**_ Plus plat qu'un chapeau chinois, plus large avec des rebords recourbés._

**_Samouraï :_**_ Guerriers de haut niveau qui descendent d'un ancêtre qui a acheté son statut ou qui l'ont achetés eux-mêmes. Ils peuvent se faire seppuku. **Rônin** : Samouraï n'étant le vassal d'aucun seigneur._

**_Daimyo :_**_ Seigneur féodal japonais. _

**_Seppuku :_**_ ou hara-kiri. Suicide rituel en s'ouvrant le ventre réservé aux nobles._

**_Edo :_**_ Ancien nom de Tokyo. Ne deviendra la capitale officielle qu'en 1868. _

**_Bakufu (ou shogunat) :_**_ Gouvernement où le shogun (chef militaire) dirige le pays au détriment de l'Empereur. Ici on est sous le shogunat des Tokugawa (1600-1868) _

**_Shinsengumi (1864-1868) :_**_ Milice de samouraïs associés aux Tokugawa. Connu pour son code très strict et ses puissants capitaines. __(Pour voir l'uniforme du Shinsengumi, voir Wikipédia)_

**_Ishin Shishi :_**_ Principale faction opposée au Bakufu qui soutienne l'Empereur. _

**_Ryo :_**_ Ancienne monnaie japonaise (pièce en or). _

**_Haori :_**_ Veste ample et longue recouvrant un kimono. **Hakama :** Pantalon de kimono large.  
_

**_Neko :_**_ Chat._

**_Katana : _**_Sabre japonais. Ne tranche que d'un côté et on n'utilise pas la pointe pour transpercer. **Wakizashi :** Petite lame recourbée. _

**_Santoryu :_**_ Style à trois sabres._

**_Yokaï :_**_ Démons japonais. On peut quand même les comparer à nos lutins et fées occidentales car ils ne sont pas tous malveillants. _

**_Oni :_**_ Littéralement « Ogre ». Monstre très puissant, méchant, sanguinaire qui peut même dévorer les gens. _

**_Hanyô :_**_ Être né d'un humain et d'un yokaï. Mi-homme, mi-yokaï. _

**_Miko :_**_ Prêtresse shintoïste (religion typiquement japonaise, croit aux yokaïs)_

**_Gaijin :_**_ Étranger. Assez péjoratif._

**_Teme :_**_ Enfoiré._

* * *

**Pour toutes questions concernant l'époque ou même certains mots japonais, je serai ravie de vous répondre ! J'ai essayé d'être le plus proche possible de la réalité alors n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir les incohérences si vous en voyez. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et désolée pour ce gros pâté avant même le début de cet OS xD !**

* * *

**Kokoro no Tsunagari _(Liens du coeur)_  
**

La nuit venait de tomber et le vent prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le capitaine du **_bateau_** pirate ordonna de mouiller dans une petite baie cachée qu'il connaissait bien. Ses hommes lui obéirent immédiatement et le bateau entra dans la baie. Aussitôt, les voiles furent hissées et attachées au mat tandis que l'ancre plongea dans l'eau sombre. Le capitaine sembla satisfait et les pirates entrèrent dans la grande salle à manger.

Un jeune homme remuait la marmite avec une louche d'une main, goûtant la soupe avec une cuillère de l'autre. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en constatant qu'elle était exquise. Il posa la cuillère, attrapa un bol de porcelaine de Chine et le remplit de soupe avant de reposer la louche. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la tablée en direction du capitaine, fixé des yeux par tous les autres pirates. Il se distinguait d'eux par la propreté de son costume trois pièces et le raffinement de ses gestes souples et fluides lorsqu'il cuisinait ou marchait. Sa mèche blonde lui barrant la moitié de son visage renforçait le mystère autour de lui et intriguait les autres pirates. Que faisait ici un fils de bonne famille dans un équipage de cruels pirates ?

Le cuisinier posa délicatement le bol devant son capitaine et annonça :

- Soupe de poisson à la chinoise agrémentée d'un vin blanc de votre cru, capitaine.

- Merci Sanji, répondit le capitaine en plongeant sa cuillère dans la soupe.

Le blond s'éloigna discrètement et sortit de la salle. Jusque là, il n'avait servi que le capitaine en personne pendant toute la traversée et ce n'était pas cette nuit qui allait changer ses habitudes. Il se dirigea directement vers la chaloupe et monta dedans. Il défit les nœuds lorsqu'il entendit du remue-ménage provenant de la salle à manger. Il sourit et alluma sa cigarette, tirant une bouffée de sa drogue préférée, avant de faire descendre la chaloupe sur la mer agitée par le vent. Une porte claqua et des pirates particulièrement furieux se ruèrent sur le pont à la recherche de ce cuistot de malheur. Le capitaine venait de s'effondrer, de la mousse s'échappant de sa bouche, le cœur arrêté. Aucun doute possible, le blond en était responsable. Il avait réussi à mettre du poison dans la soupe et là, il tentait de s'enfuir avec l'une des chaloupes !

Sanji rama, pestant intérieurement contre la houle qui l'empêchait de manœuvrer correctement. Il attendait impatiemment l'armada qui allait pulvériser le bateau pirate qu'il venait de quitter, histoire de pouvoir recevoir sa récompense et peut-être étreindre la jolie princesse qu'il venait de sauver d'un horrible enlèvement.

Des tirs provenant du bateau résonnèrent dans la baie et Sanji sentit plus qu'il ne vit les balles le frôler. Il pouvait comprendre ces stupides pirates, un foutu cuisinier embarqué que depuis quelques semaines venait d'assassiner leur précieux capitaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réussisse à l'empoisonner alors qu'il venait de goûter à sa propre soupe devant leurs yeux. Le blond n'en était pas si fier d'ailleurs, mais la vie d'une jeune fille était bien plus importante que l'espoir d'un gros pactole. Il lui avait suffi de déposer un peu de poudre blanche sur la cuillère du capitaine et le tour était joué. Même pas de gâchis comme ça !

Les ombres de deux frégates se découpèrent dans la faible clarté de la lune, à quelques coudées seulement du blond. Pas naïf non plus, celui-ci savait qu'il avait probablement été un bon petit pion afin d'éradiquer la menace de ce redoutable équipage de pirates et préféra attendre un signe l'enjoignant de se rapprocher. C'est alors qu'un boulet de canon fut propulsé sur le bateau pirate et l'éventra. La deuxième chaloupe contenait déjà des pirates souhaitant poursuivre le cuistot et cela empêcha l'éradication totale de l'équipage par ce premier coup de canon. Un deuxième et un troisième retentirent, les boulets plongeant dans la mer tout près de la chaloupe qui se mit à tanguer dangereusement, propulsant quelques hommes à la mer. Un quatrième boulet l'atteignit de plein fouet, envoyant tous les pirates à l'eau.

Sanji attendit que l'une des frégates s'approche de lui. Il restait quand même sur ses gardes, s'attendant à un coup en traître. Et cela ne manqua pas. Aussitôt l'équipage de pirates anéanti, les marins du gouvernement pointèrent leur fusil vers lui et tirèrent. Sanji mordit sa cigarette devenue mégot et s'empressa de ramer le plus loin possible des tirs.

Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette contrée si lointaine de son pays d'origine. Et encore moins la baie où il était piégé. Il décida de repérer l'endroit le plus adéquat pour fuir et vit un passage plus ou moins praticable entre la falaise et les débris de l'ancien bateau pirate. Il s'y dirigea, soufflant sous l'effort, évitant précautionneusement les boulets de canon et les balles qui sifflaient à ses oreilles.

Alors qu'il pensait être enfin hors de portée des fusils et pas dans la meilleure ligne de mire pour les canons, la chaloupe percuta un récif invisible dans la nuit noire et l'eau salée s'engouffra dans le petit bateau, l'engloutissant de moitié assez rapidement. Sanji tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de la falaise mais le courant l'entraîna. De loin, l'amiral vit la chaloupe exploser en plusieurs morceaux et ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il baissa sa longue vue et ordonna de se préoccuper des pirates, de leur bateau et surtout, de leur trésor.

* * *

Un long brin d'herbe coincée entre ses lèvres, le chapeau _sandokasa, _dont les bords recourbés empêchaient les passants de voir son visage, posé nonchalamment sur son crâne, et trois sabres cliquetant sur sa hanche, Roronoa Zoro marchait tranquillement vers la petite échoppe qu'il avait repérée à l'odeur. Incapable de s'orienter, il avait décidé de suivre la voie de son estomac et s'assit sur l'un des bancs à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait, en réalité, aucun intérieur, le petit restaurant n'étant qu'un étale recouvert d'un auvent tendu vers l'avant, les _dango _visibles sur la plaque de cuisson.

- Quatre brochettes, vieil homme !, déclara le _samouraï_ en posant son _sandokasa_ à côté de lui, dévoilant de courts cheveux de la couleur de l'herbe.

- C'est parti !, lança le cuisinier sans prêter attention à la drôle de couleur qu'arborait son client.

Après tout, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il payait.

Zoro fouilla dans sa manche et sortit sa petite bourse décidément bien légère. Il devrait bientôt se mettre à chercher un avis de recherches digne de soi histoire de se renflouer un peu. Justement, derrière le vieil homme étaient disposées des affiches de têtes mises à prix. Il laissait toujours de côté les _daimyos _et autre célébrité politique, ne comptant absolument pas entrer dans le cercle vicieux des assassinats soi-disant idéologiques dont le pays était friand. Il se contentait des vulgaires meurtriers ou voleurs qui sévissaient dans la région qu'il traversait. En ce moment, il était… eh bien, il ne savait pas trop. Il voyait la mer au loin mais savoir s'il était sur la côte est ou ouest était bien plus ardu.

- Et voilà !

Le vieil homme apporta l'assiette contenant les quatre brochettes de boulettes et tendit la main. Le samouraï posa une pièce d'argent dans la paume flétrie et attrapa l'assiette, se régalant d'un vrai repas chaud depuis plusieurs jours d'errance dans un labyrinthe de forêts sans fin. Le tenancier posa une tasse de thé fumante à côté de lui et repartit derrière ses fourneaux.

- Dites-moi, vieil homme, on est où ici ?

- Tout près d'Edo, _samouraï_. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous y approcher, il se trame de drôles de choses et le _Shinsengumi_ patrouille dans toute la ville.

- Hm… Le _Shinsengumi_ hein… ?, parla pour lui-même l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Il en avait entendu parler. Ces anciens _rônins_ enrôlés pour protéger la ville, qui suivaient un code d'honneur extrêmement strict, et connus pour être véritablement redoutables. Les chiens du _Bakufu_ à la solde des Tokugawa… Effectivement, lui qui voulait rester le plus loin possible de la politique et de ses coups fourrés, il valait mieux pour lui rebrousser chemin.

- J'aimerai aller à Kyoto. Vous savez comment ?

- Pour cela, vous allez devoir traverser Edo, _samouraï_. De là, vous pourrez prendre un bateau qui vous amènera directement à Toba. Après, vous devrez faire le reste du chemin à pied.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de traverser Edo ?

- Je ne connais pas d'autres chemins, s'excusa le vieil homme.

- Tch…, tiqua Zoro.

Ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment mais puisque c'était le seul chemin, il ferait avec. Il engloutit ses dernières boulettes et but son thé d'une traite avant de se lever et de remettre son _sandokasa_ sur la tête. Il regarda les avis de recherches et remarqua une prime de 100 000 _ryos_, une aubaine pour lui. La prime était mise sur la tête d'une petite fille de huit ans, une petite brune aux yeux bleus d'après ce qu'il lut. Un croquis sommaire surmontait le tout mais pour Zoro, ce n'était qu'une petite fille parmi tant d'autres. Sauf que celle-là valait un pactole et qu'on la voulait morte ou vive.

Zoro flaira le coup monté à plein nez. Cette petite s'était fourrée dans un pétrin monstre et ferait bientôt partie de l'histoire ancienne. Le chasseur de primes qu'il était retint néanmoins le visage croqué et le nom du commanditaire. Ses yeux perçants lurent les autres primes, bien moins intéressantes mais plus classiques, avec son panel de meurtriers, voleurs et monstres sanguinaires. Et comme il était proche de la mer, même des pirates avaient le droit à une petite place.

Zoro salua le vieil homme avant de partir et marcha en direction d'Edo. Croyait-il.

- Heu, _samouraï-san_ ? Edo est de l'autre côté, se risqua le tenancier en voyant le jeune homme repartir d'où il venait.

- Bien sûr, je le savais !, riposta Zoro, cachant ses joues rouges de honte sous son _sandokasa_ après avoir fait demi-tour, marchant d'un pas soudainement plus rapide.

Le vieil homme sourit discrètement, trouvant ce _rônin_ bien drôle.

* * *

Edo était calme et la lune brillait fortement grâce à l'absence de nuages dans le ciel, éclairant les rues presque vides. Les lanternes des grandes avenues éclairaient elles-aussi de leur lumière orangée les débuts de ruelles sombres et inquiétantes. Les passants ne s'aventuraient jamais seuls, la bonne humeur régnante cachant un malaise grandissant. Bientôt, les rues se vidèrent totalement et les lanternes s'éteignirent, créant une atmosphère quelque peu oppressante.

Un groupe d'hommes portant l'uniforme traditionnel du _Shinsengumi_, un _haori _bleu, dont le kanji _sincérité_ marquait le dos, et un _hakama_ gris, traversa un pont d'un pas soutenu, leurs sabres battant sur le côté, menaçants. Ils patrouillaient dans la ville comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude et restaient sur leurs gardes. Le nombre d'_Ishin Shishi_, les impérialistes, augmentait, même au sein de la ville d'Edo et le _Bakufu_ était persuadé qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Les rondes de la milice devenaient de plus en plus rapprochées et un climat d'angoisse s'emparait peu à peu des habitants.

Deux grands yeux bleus suivirent ces hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent un à un derrière un mur. La petite fille vérifia une seconde fois les alentours et quitta sa cachette en courant, pressée de rejoindre le port. Fuir était le seul moyen pour elle de survivre. Et ici, dans la ville d'Edo, celle si redoutée à cause de sa milice sanguinaire du gouvernement, elle n'était absolument pas en sécurité. Il lui fallait quitter cette ville au plus vite, avant que ceux qui la pourchassaient ne lui mettent la main dessus.

La petite fille dérapa en voulant freiner et fit aussitôt demi-tour, à quatre pattes puis de nouveau sur ses pieds, alors que les pas d'une autre ronde résonnaient dans la nuit. Elle eut juste le temps de tourner dans une petite ruelle avant que le groupe d'hommes ne tournent dans la rue où elle était précédemment. Elle reprit sa course dans la petite ruelle en espérant que ses petits pieds nus ne feraient pas trop de bruit. Elle tourna au bout de la ruelle juste au moment où les hommes du _Shinsengumi_ passaient devant.

Se glissant d'ombres en ombres grâce à sa petite taille, la petite fille arriva enfin au port. À présent, elle devait choisir un bateau, un qui irait le plus loin possible d'Edo et de ces monstres sans pitié. Il y en avait des dizaines, tous différents, certains énormes et d'autres, au contraire, extrêmement petits. Elle n'y connaissait rien en navigation et avait déjà décidé de se cacher dans une cale le temps du voyage. Mais se cacher dans un gros bateau signifiait souvent voyager longtemps et elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre ce risque.

Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la jambe mais sourit en reconnaissant un vieux chat noir. Elle le caressa et le chat ronronna.

- J'ai rien pour toi _neko-chan_, chuchota-t-elle au chat qui réclamait à manger.

Elle continua de le caresser, apaisant son petit cœur au contact de la fourrure noire. Il fallait qu'elle se décide très vite pour ne plus risquer de recroiser une ronde de _samouraïs_ sanguinaires. Bien que leur code de conduite fût basé sur l'honneur, certains n'hésitaient pas à l'enfreindre, leur ancien mode de vie solitaire et vagabond refaisant surface. Ils restaient assez rares car sévèrement punis, et le _seppuku_ en refroidissait plus d'un. N'empêche, la petite fille n'était pas encline à se faire remarquer, d'autant plus qu'elle était recherchée.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore, un jeune homme blond invisible à ses yeux se faufila dans une petite embarcation recouverte à demi d'une bâche dont il détacha les cordes. Il regardait par-dessus son épaule, essayant de repérer ses poursuivants. N'en voyant aucun, il ramena péniblement les lourdes cordes vers lui et les laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il essuya la sueur de son front avec un pan de sa chemise en piteux état.

_« Adieu le costume trois pièces… »_, se disait Sanji quand il entendit les voix mécontentes de ses fameux poursuivants.

- _Là !_, cria l'un d'eux, surprenant du même coup la petite fille qui crut avoir été repérée.

Elle se mit à détaler, complètement paniquée, en direction des **_bateau_**x, totalement à découvert. Des coups de feu retentirent et la fillette cria avant de s'effondrer au sol.

_« Une gamine… ? »_, remarqua Sanji alors qu'il tentait de pousser le petit bateau avec les rames.

Le blond jeta un regard vers le groupe d'hommes qui venait de tirer puis se décida à redescendre sur la terre ferme. Il courut vers la petite fille qui retenait tant bien que mal ses pleurs et leurs yeux bleus respectifs se croisèrent. La fille se releva précipitamment alors qu'un nouveau groupe d'hommes du _Shinsengumi_ venait d'apparaître, attiré par les coups de feu.

- Fais chier, voilà que d'autres se ramènent !, siffla le blond en français.

Il porta la petite fille en princesse, celle-ci très peu rassurée d'être arrachée brutalement du sol poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis il courut vers l'embarcation qui s'était éloignée de quelques mètres du rebord. Pour un homme normal, sauter à ce moment-là assurait un bain dans une mer putride et infecte. Mais pour Sanji, c'était un jeu d'enfant de rejoindre l'embarcation. Ce qu'il fit très élégamment d'ailleurs, sous les tirs de quelques vieilles arquebuses.

Les deux groupes, celui avec les armes à feu et celui du _Shinsengumi_, n'étaient apparemment pas en très bon terme et se mirent à s'affronter violemment. De loin, Sanji et la petite fille remarquèrent l'éclat des _katanas _dans la lumière de la lune puis les volées de **_sang_** lorsque les armes entrèrent dans la chair.

- Quel pays de malades !, se plaignit le blond, toujours en français.

Il reposa la fillette et s'empara des rames pour s'éloigner le plus possible alors que la voile restait attachée à l'unique mat, n'ayant pas un gramme de vent à se mettre sous la dent. La petite fille vérifia si elle était blessée mais ne vit qu'une petite éraflure sur le haut de son épaule. Elle avait même déjà arrêté de saigner. Elle reporta alors son attention sur l'homme inconnu qui venait de la sauver et plus particulièrement sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient si clairs qu'ils reflétaient la lumière de la lune. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu de couleur semblable. Déjà qu'on la prenait pour la réincarnation d'un _yokaï_ avec ses yeux bleus, elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'avait pu endurer cet homme.

Elle se trompait lourdement sur le passé du blond. Il n'était pas d'ici. Il était né en France mais avait passé sa vie sur les mers. Pas en quête d'un réel trésor ni animé par les aventures en parcourant le globe pourtant. Sanji se contentait juste de survivre au jour le jour. Son rêve de devenir le meilleur cuisinier du monde, capable de tout rendre délicieux, devenait ainsi peu à peu une chimère, et son cœur ne supportait plus les nombreuses amourettes qu'il avait déjà éprouvé au cours de ses voyages.

La petite fille s'assit et emprisonna ses genoux entre ses petits bras. Maintenant que l'adrénaline et la peur la quittaient, elle ressentait le froid mordant régnant sur la mer glacée. Elle ne dit cependant rien et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en somnolant. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité et sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en son sauveur insolite.

Sanji ramait depuis deux heures et sentait ses mains brûler. Elles qu'il gardait toujours précieusement à l'abri, elles n'étaient pas habituées à ce travail de forçat. Le bois des rames mal poncé lui enfonçait des échardes dans les doigts ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il chercha dans la pénombre une crique où il pourrait accoster tranquillement. Cachée de préférence. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il repéra une grotte sous une falaise ainsi qu'une petite plage de sable à l'intérieur. Il s'y engagea et ce fut en remontant le petit bateau sur la plage qu'il réveilla la petite fille.

- Ah, désolé. _Sorry_, s'excusa-t-il.

La fillette ne parut ni comprendre son français, ni son anglais. Alors Sanji recommença en chinois :

- _Bào qiàn_.

Aucune réaction. Et l'espagnol ?

- _Lo siento._

Le portugais ?

- _Sinto muito_ ?

La fillette écarquilla des yeux et parut effrayée. Sanji soupira, regrettant amèrement de ne pas maîtriser un seul mot de cette langue de barbares à l'épée facilement dégainée. Il n'avait pas eu de problèmes pour traiter avec les grands chefs puisqu'ils avaient des interprètes. Mais là, face à cette petite fille aux grands yeux bleus apeurés, il aurait préféré abandonner l'une de ses nombreuses langues acquises au cours de ses aventures avec de belles jeunes femmes pour pouvoir réconforter la gamine.

Il se souvint que les Japonais, puisque ce pays de barbares semblait être le Japon, joignaient souvent leurs mains devant eux comme pour une prière tout en s'inclinant. Il répéta ce geste, un peu hésitant, mais ne regretta pas son initiative face à l'expression redevenue curieuse de la gamine. Apparemment, elle venait de comprendre que le jeune homme ne parlait pas sa langue mais qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Chacun de leur côté, la fillette et le jeune homme en furent soulagés.

Sanji tapota son torse puis se présenta :

- Sanji.

La fillette sourit et tapota sa propre poitrine avant de parler d'une petite voix cristalline :

- _Robin_.

Ils se regardèrent puis rigolèrent, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus fort, évacuant leur stress par leur rire commun.

- Zzz… zzZ… Zzz zzz…

Un gros ronflement gronda sous la bâche et mit fin à leur rire. Robin préféra rejoindre la petite plage et se cacha derrière les grandes jambes de Sanji. Le blond se mit sur ses gardes et souleva brusquement la bâche, découvrant un homme allongé à côté de trois sabres, un grand chapeau cachant son visage.

- _Hein ? Déjà le matin ?_, demanda un Zoro mal réveillé.

Il bailla vulgairement et souleva son _sandokasa_, tombant nez à nez avec un grand blond qui le dévisageait comme s'il était un être surnaturel. Bon, il était vrai que dormir sous la bâche d'un bateau inconnu n'était pas courant, mais tout de même.

- _Eh mais il fait encore nuit !_, constata enfin le _rônin_.

Robin qui l'observait se demanda alors en quoi cet homme pouvait autant l'intriguer. Peut-être le fait de découvrir qu'il dormait profondément dans un bateau qui avait essuyé des coups de feu quelques heures plus tôt ? Oui, probablement.

Sanji, quant à lui, restait perplexe, prêt à frapper d'un violent coup de pied dont il avait le secret ce type qui semblait particulièrement dangereux. Les trois sabres à côté de lui n'étaient sûrement pas juste pour la déco. Et puis, un mec qui avait des cheveux verts, non sérieusement, c'était franchement pas rassurant. Il avait baragouiné dans cette langue inconnue et Sanji se plaignait intérieurement de ne rien comprendre. Il lui causait ou pas ?

Zoro sentit enfin qu'il n'était peut-être pas devant le propriétaire du bateau et d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même plus au port mais dans une grotte sombre, parfaite pour se planquer…

Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour sortir son _katana_ de son fourreau et de le pointer vers l'étranger. Il pensait le tuer sur le coup mais un pied d'une puissance effroyable l'en avait empêché, bloquant la garde et donc l'ensemble de son mouvement. Zoro n'avait pas fait attention mais l'étranger savait se battre, même sans arme. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard, faisant trembler leurs corps sous l'effort de repousser l'autre. Ils ne bougeaient cependant pas d'un pouce et ils auraient pu rester là pendant des heures. Cependant, Robin en décida autrement.

C'était une petite fille japonaise de huit ans parfaitement banale mis à part ses yeux d'un bleu profond unique en son genre. Ces yeux lui avaient value plusieurs surnoms, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Le moins blessant était peut-être celui de _hanyô_, l'être mi-humain mi-_yokaï_. Au moins, on ne lui crachait pas au visage ce surnom de _gaijin_ si haï. Les étrangers restaient encore détestés, même après que le pays se soit un tant soit peu ouvert au commerce avec les _longs nez_.

Mais finalement, ceux qui la traitaient de _yokaï_ n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité. Elle avait effectivement des pouvoirs surnaturels dont elle ne maîtrisait pas toute l'étendue. Entre autre, elle pouvait déterminer la pureté d'un cœur lorsqu'elle touchait quelqu'un, ce qui lui avait permis de trouver ses alliés et de ne pas tomber dans les pièges de traîtres sans scrupules.

Robin se faufila entre les deux hommes et comme Zoro était à moitié relevé et Sanji à moitié baissé, leurs nez se frôlant presque, elle put poser ses petites mains froides sur leurs fronts. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les deux hommes n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux se rouvrirent, brillants d'un bleu éclatant, avant de s'effondrer. Robin inspira profondément, satisfaite. Les deux hommes se réveillèrent presque immédiatement, encore déboussolés.

Sanji papillonna des yeux, encore sonné. Que venait-il de se passer ? Se souvenant brusquement de l'autre homme, il se releva un peu trop vite et eut la tête qui tourne, le mettant à genoux. Il grogna et posa sa main sur son front.

Le grognement de l'étranger finit par totalement sortir Zoro des vapes et il s'assit prudemment. L'image de l'étranger dansait encore un peu devant ses yeux et il les plissa pour mieux le distinguer.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens pour que vous vous arrêtiez, expliqua Robin de sa voix haut perchée.

Zoro grogna et demanda :

- Bordel, t'es quoi ?

Sanji reprenait peu à peu possession de ses sens et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le gêner dans cette conversation plus qu'anodine.

- Je suis humaine, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, déclara la petite brunette, très sûre d'elle.

- Heu…, s'autorisa le blond en pleine confusion.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, Zoro encore sur ses gardes, mais le regard plus que bizarre de l'étranger le fit hésiter à dégainer.

- Vous parlez français ? Tous les deux ?, demanda enfin Sanji.

- Hein ?, répondit intelligemment le _samouraï_.

- C'est à cause de moi et de ma magie, les informa Robin. J'ai fait en sorte que l'on se comprenne, du coup, tu as appris ma langue, Sanji_-kun_.

- Ah bon…, se contenta de dire le jeune homme.

- Je pensais que la magie, c'était seulement pour les vieux et les femmes, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Zoro.

- La magie fait partie de nous, lui expliqua la petite fille comme si elle était un grand professeur de sciences occultes.

Sanji arrêta d'essayer de comprendre leur conversation. Voilà qu'ils se mettaient à parler de magie comme si c'était une science. Ça expliquait tout d'après eux. C'était seulement eux ou tous les gens de ce pays croyaient à ces sornettes ? Sanji n'arrivait pas à les suivre et se demanda bien comment il avait pu réussir à se mettre dans un pétrin pareil, coincé entre une petite fille qui avait réponse à tout par la magie et un ours mal léché aussi raffiné et intelligent que l'animal en question.

Il ne put s'empêcher de piocher dans sa poche son étui à cigarettes et d'en prendre une. Il l'alluma et pompa la nicotine dans ses poumons, se régalant de la saveur unique du tabac qui envahissait sa bouche.

- Ça te dérangerait pas d'envoyer ta puanteur de l'autre côté, histoire que je puisse respirer ?, râla Zoro.

- T'as qu'à te décaler le poireau, riposta aussitôt Sanji sans bouger d'un chouilla.

- T'as dit quoi le blondinet ?!, s'énerva d'autant plus le fameux poireau alors qu'il tenait déjà l'un de ses _katanas_ en main. Répète un peu pour voir !

- Et en plus t'es sourd. T'es pas gâté par la nature mon pauvre. Ou alors c'est pour te donner un genre de _bad boy_ que tu m'agresses ?, enchaîna Sanji.

Le _bad boy_ n'ayant pas été traduit par la merveilleuse magie de Robin, Zoro resta un peu perdu quelques secondes mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Il chopa la cigarette dans sa main puissante et l'écrasa, éteignant par la même occasion la braise du mégot. L'odeur de la cigarette fut balayée par un coup de vent et le mégot jeté dans les flots.

Sanji se jeta alors sur le _samouraï_ et ils entamèrent un combat violent et alimenté d'envie de meurtre. Robin, quant à elle, se demandait bien comment tout ceci se terminerait. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'ils se fatiguent, leur force étant équivalente. Et puis, elle sentait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de décontraction. Malgré les yeux chargés d'éclairs et l'aura meurtrière qui les entourait, elle voyait bien qu'ils n'y allaient pas à fond. Elle en profita pour les observer un peu mieux.

Sanji était clairement un étranger avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Sa taille aussi jouait beaucoup. Il était plus grand que le _samouraï_ d'au moins une tête et ce dernier ne paraissait déjà pas petit parmi les Japonais moyens. Enfin, ses vêtements étaient bien trop cintrés pour un homme. Elle se demandait même comment il arrivait à bien bouger ses jambes. Celles-ci dansaient furieusement, le pantalon noir se fondant parfaitement dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

Un pied percuta le dos de la lame du _samouraï_ et le précipita vers le sol. Zoro dût reculer pour éviter que son _katana_ ne se brise puis balança une nouvelle attaque.

Le _samouraï_ avait beau être plus petit, il n'en était pas moins beaucoup plus musclé. Même à travers son _kimono_ ample, on pouvait deviner la carrure impressionnante de l'homme. Mais ce qui surprenait bien plus était cette couleur herbe qu'avaient ses cheveux coupés courts. Cette coupe n'était pas très courante non plus et montrait que l'homme tentait probablement de minimiser l'importance de la teinte. Il se battait avec un seul sabre mais Robin se doutait que les deux autres n'étaient pas seulement là pour faire joli ou servir de _katana_ de rechange.

Enfin, épuisés, les deux hommes se séparèrent en haletant, le dos courbé. La fillette se mit entre eux deux, absolument pas craintive.

- Bon, et si on s'arrêtait là pour le moment ? J'ai pas que ça à faire vous savez.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air bovin, se demandant bien pourquoi c'était elle qui prenait cette décision. Mais bizarrement, ils étaient aussi curieux de savoir qui elle était. Zoro prit enfin le temps de la dévisager et se souvint de son visage.

- Eh mais t'es la prime à 100 000 _ryos_ !, fit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Robin frissonna. Alors sa vie ne valait que ça ? Mais c'était impressionnant pour une simple petite fille, elle devait le reconnaître.

- T'es Nico Robin !, poursuivit l'épéiste. Et apparemment le gouvernement veut ta peau.

Sanji se posta devant la petite fille pourtant pas si effrayée que ça.

- Ouais, ben faudra me passer sur le corps si tu veux la tuer, barbare.

- M'appelle pas barbare l'étranger !

- Arrêtez tous les deux !, cria Robin. Écoutez-moi !

Les deux hommes se calmèrent et portèrent leur regard vers elle. Décidément, elle faisait d'eux de petits toutous inoffensifs. C'était gênant mais étrangement, ils n'arrivaient pas à se rebeller.

- Écoutez, reprit plus calmement la brunette. Maintenant que j'ai utilisé ma magie sur vous, vous êtes impliqués.

- Impliqués ?, la coupa Zoro. Comment ça ?

- Mais tais-toi l'algue marine, l'interrompit Sanji.

- T'as pas fini de me donner des surnoms bizarres ?! Et pourquoi toujours des noms de légumes ?

- L'algue n'est pas un légume, abruti. Et puis ça te correspond bien avec cette couleur de cheveux si particulière.

- _Teme_ !, gronda le _samouraï _en serrant les dents.

Robin soupira. Puis elle leva la main bien haute pour attirer leur attention.

- Je m'appelle Robin ! À vous !

- Pourquoi je donnerai mon nom à un _gaijin_…?, râla Zoro mais un regard noir de la part de la fillette lui fit changer d'avis. Roronoa Zoro, chasseur de primes.

- Un chasseur de primes ?, s'étonna sincèrement Sanji. Et t'arrives à attraper quelque chose avec tes cure-dents ?

- Je vais te montrer si ce sont des cure-dents !

Robin se racla la gorge. Ils étaient intenables. Comment pouvaient-ils se prétendre être des hommes alors qu'ils saisissaient la moindre occasion pour se crêper le chignon ?

Le raclement stoppa la dispute, au moins le temps pour le blond de se présenter.

- Je suis Sanji, un chef cuisinier hors pair !, dit-il non sans une petite pointe de fierté.

- Pff, voilà qu'il se la pète maintenant.

- Toi tu…

- Hum hum…, les coupa encore une fois Robin.

De vraies femmes acariâtres ces deux-là.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous expliquer, poursuivit la brunette.

Elle s'assit sur le sable et Zoro fit de même. Sanji récupéra de vieilles branches séchées dans la grotte et alluma un feu en craquant une allumette avant de s'installer. La petite fille commença alors son récit devant les deux hommes qui, bien qu'étant parfaitement conscients de ses propos plus que fantaisistes, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de boire ses paroles.

À cause de ses pouvoirs, qu'elle s'obstinait à leur affirmer qu'ils existaient, elle fut très vite remarquée puis enfermée dans un temple. Les moines voulurent l'étudier et firent appel à une puissante et reconnue _miko_, une prêtresse shintoïste. Celle-ci révéla que Robin était une enfant très spéciale et qu'elle était la source d'un très grand pouvoir. La _miko_ vit dans une de ses visions un énorme tourbillon s'élevant dans le ciel ainsi qu'un _Oni_, un démon d'une grande puissance, qui allait dévaster le pays. L'interprétation de la _miko_ scella le destin de la petite fille : elle était l'origine du futur désastre puisque l'_Oni_ la recherchait afin d'absorber ses pouvoirs. Depuis, la petite fille fuyait ardemment ses poursuivants, en quête des deux hommes dont parlait la prophétie. Deux hommes que tout opposerait mais qui sauraient lier leurs cœurs afin de protéger Robin et terrasser l'_Oni_. Elle avait su, dès lors qu'elle avait vu Zoro et Sanji s'affronter, qu'ils étaient les deux sauveurs de la prophétie.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent le récit de la petite fille. Un silence gêné, pour tout dire. Il était difficile de croire à toutes ces histoires de magie. Même si Robin leur avait permis de se comprendre rien qu'en les touchant, cette histoire de démon et de prophétie était tout bonnement trop difficile à croire.

Sanji s'amusait à triturer les quelques branches avec une autre tige tout en réfléchissant. La magie, les démons, les prophéties… D'un certain côté, il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'y était pas si imperméable que ça. Les mers regorgeaient de mystères. Lui-même avait vu des choses incroyables. Peut-être bien que son arrivée ici n'était pas une simple coïncidence. Il croyait au destin et savait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en détourner. Ses voyages le lui avaient appris, bien trop souvent douloureusement.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux noirs de Zoro. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Et au fond de lui, Sanji avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Si Robin ne se trompait pas, ils devraient lier leurs cœurs pour la sauver. Une minute… lier leurs cœurs ?

- Heu Robin ?, s'enquit Sanji, brisant le silence devenu un peu trop pesant.

- Oui ?

- Ça veut dire quoi quand tu dis qu'on doit « lier nos cœurs » pour te sauver ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en soupirant.

- Elle pouvait pas être plus claire ta _miko_ ?, se plaignit Zoro, rejoignant la conversation.

- C'est une prophétie. Tu crois que les prophéties sont faciles à comprendre ?, se lamenta presque Robin. En plus, à chaque fois qu'elles doivent entrer en transe, les prêtresses sont obligées de respirer des plantes hallucinogènes. Personnellement, je trouve pas ça rassurant et ça aide pas quand elles se mettent à débiter leurs phrases sans queue ni tête. Mais vous avez de la chance, je vous ai fait la version traduite.

- Ils snifent vraiment de la drogue pour leurs trucs ?, s'étonna le _samouraï_, faisant fi du ton assez irrespectueux de la gamine envers lui.

- Ouais, ça craint hein ?

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre :

- Carrément !

Robin et Sanji sourirent à leur tour, imaginant des jeunes femmes complètement pétées en train d'annoncer la fin du monde. Difficile de croire à la fameuse prophétie en sachant ça.

- En fait, reprit Robin, je ne pensais pas que la prophétie soit vraie. Je me suis juste enfuie pour vivre. Et puis je vous ai trouvés… Et franchement, même si c'est terrifiant, je serai pas contre le fait que tout ça soit pas que le produit de l'imagination de folles.

- Vrai ou pas, en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda enfin Sanji.

- Hé ho ! M'embarquez pas dans vos combines de drogués, les arrêta aussitôt Zoro. Moi je vais de mon côté, et vous, allez affronter tout le gouvernement ou des _yokaïs_ si vous en avez envie, mais ce sont pas mes affaires.

Il ponctua ses dires en se levant puis monta dans le bateau devant les yeux effarés des deux autres. Sanji se reprit le premier et rattrapa l'épéiste en deux enjambées avant de lui saisir le bras.

- Je te laisserai pas partir !, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Zoro se demandait bien pourquoi cet étranger voulait tant que ça qu'il reste auprès d'eux. Est-ce que le blond était… enfin… Est-ce qu'il était attiré par lui dès le premier regard ou quoi ? Non mais sérieusement, tous les étrangers étaient bizarres, même si ce blond était le premier qu'il rencontrait, alors, peut-être que… Le cœur de Zoro accéléra en pensant à toutes ces choses qui le perturbaient affreusement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce genre de situation et franchement, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

- Regarde-la !, l'interrompit dans ses élucubrations la voix du blond en montrant Robin de sa main tendue. Tu oserais l'abandonner à son sort, comme ça, en pleine nature ?, continua Sanji.

Robin faisait alors des yeux de chien battu et se faisait la plus inoffensive possible, jouant le jeu du blond pour retenir l'épéiste. Zoro se rendit compte de sa méprise et espéra sincèrement que ses joues n'étaient pas rouges sous la honte. À quoi il pensait là ? C'était pas possible, on avait mis de l'herbe hallucinogène dans le feu hein ? Ou alors il était en plein rêve et il allait se réveiller dans le bateau encore amarré au port ?

Malheureusement pour lui, ces deux hypothèses étaient fausses et il dut déglutir pour se reprendre. Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise du blond et soupira bruyamment.

- C'est bon, je reste. Par contre je dois aller à Kyoto alors libre à vous de me suivre ou non.

- Kyoto ? Mais c'est génial ça, justement ma mère vit là-bas !, annonça Robin toute guillerette.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent, interdits.

- Ta mère ?, s'étonna Zoro. Mais t'es pas orpheline ?

- Ben non pourquoi ?, dit-elle.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard avant que Zoro n'hausse des épaules et que le visage de Sanji ne dessine un mince sourire.

- Nan, pour rien, répondit l'épéiste.

Comme quoi, tous les enfants malheureux n'étaient pas tous orphelins.

Sanji proposa de dormir et bien qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, Zoro fut ravi de l'initiative. Ils étendirent la bâche sur le sol et Robin s'allongea. Sanji trouva une voile de rechange dont il se servit pour recouvrir la petite fille et ainsi la protéger du vent. Les deux hommes s'installèrent de chaque côté d'elle et bientôt, la petite grotte devint silencieuse.

* * *

La première chose que Robin sentit fut l'eau glacée venue lui chatouiller les orteils. Elle se réveilla brusquement et constata que la mer inondait de plus en plus la petite grotte. Le bateau commençait à aller et venir au rythme des vagues et bientôt, il quitterait la plage. La petite fille secoua alors l'épaule de Zoro dont les pieds baignaient complètement dans l'eau sans que cela ne le gêne, mais ne réussit pas à le tirer de ses rêves. Elle se tourna alors vers Sanji qui s'était mis en boule pour éviter que l'eau de mer ne vienne lui mouiller les pieds. Elle le secoua violemment et heureusement, le blond avait le sommeil moins lourd que le _samouraï_.

Sanji comprit immédiatement que le temps leur était précieux. Il porta Robin dans le bateau et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du _samouraï_ pour le réveiller. Aussitôt, Zoro se courba en deux, cherchant de l'air.

- Grouille-toi l'algue verte, sinon tu mériteras vraiment ton surnom !, lui cria Sanji qui remballait la voile et la bâche.

- _Teme…_ Un jour je te buterai, menaça l'épéiste.

Il s'exécuta tout de même, aidant le blond à transporter les lourdes toiles avant de monter dans le bateau. Il prit les rames en main tendit que le blond s'acharnait à détacher la voile. En quelques puissants coups de rame, ils furent à l'extérieur de la grotte et purent admirer le soleil se lever, rasant l'horizon. Sanji réussit enfin à détacher la voile et avec l'aide d'un vent sud-ouest, l'embarcation longea la côte.

Comme Robin ne savait pas naviguer et que Zoro avait un sens de l'orientation épouvantable, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué pas de cette manière, ce fut Sanji qui prit la direction de leur petit bateau après s'être renseigné auprès de Robin sur la direction de Kyoto. Le vent leur était favorable et la mer était calme ce qui leur assurait un voyage agréable.

Ils furent forcés d'accoster quand même lorsque leur estomac cria famine. Même si Sanji était un bon cuisinier, il ne pouvait rien faire s'il n'avait aucun ingrédient. Ainsi, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un animal quelconque dans la forêt près de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils tombèrent malencontreusement sur un ours, un vrai de vrai, pas le _samouraï _qui lui ressemblait, et loin d'en être effrayés, les deux hommes foncèrent vers l'animal pour lui faire sa fête, criant leur faim. Robin éclata de rire quand elle les vit se disputer pour savoir qui avait porté le coup final, se disant que ces deux hommes étaient bien plus dangereux qu'ils paraissaient. Loin de lui faire peur, ça la rassurait vraiment.

Elle sentit une poigne de fer empoigner ses cheveux et la soulever au-dessus du sol. La souffrance de ses cheveux tirés fit perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux et l'empêcha de se débattre.

- Eh bien eh bien, fit une voix lasse. Qu'est-ce que des putains d'étrangers font ici ?

Zoro et Sanji arrêtèrent de se disputer et se tournèrent vers le brigand qui tenait Robin, un _wakizashi_ sous la gorge de la petite fille. La petite lame reflétait la peau de la fillette et quelques larmes tombèrent dessus.

Zoro posa sa main sur le manche de ses _katanas_ alors que Sanji se préparait à attaquer de son côté.

- Tut tut tut, les arrêta le brigand. À votre place, je ferai pas ça.

Des rires malsains retentirent tout autour d'eux et d'autres brigands apparurent, les encerclant.

- Je vous conseille de pas bouger, foutus _gaijins_, leur ordonna celui qui tenait Robin en otage et semblait être le chef de la bande.

Cependant, les deux hommes n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se laisser tuer. Un simple regard en coin les mirent d'accord et ils agirent simultanément alors que les brigands avaient légèrement baissé leur garde. Zoro sortit deux sabres en même temps et en lança un dans la gorge du chef des brigands, faisant gicler le sang par à-coups sous le rythme de son cœur. L'homme relâcha son emprise sur Robin et son arme, tâtant son cou à demi tranché. Sanji rattrapa Robin alors qu'il s'effondrait de **_douleur_** en crachant du sang, agité de soubresauts.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de fixer le corps agonisant sur la mousse devenue écarlate. Sanji, quant à lui, la portait toujours dans ses bras quand il para les attaques des brigands avec ses pieds, leur rendant leurs coups en défonçant leurs côtes et brisant leurs os. Zoro n'était pas en reste et découpait ses adversaires avec les deux _katanas_ qui lui restaient. Bientôt, les brigands furent anéantis et le sang formait presque une rivière à leurs pieds. Robin tentait de se reprendre, sans succès. La peur et l'horreur du massacre qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux alliés au soulagement d'être en vie la faisaient pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sanji la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, essayant de la calmer du mieux qu'il put.

Zoro les regardait de loin et se sentit de trop. Pour lui, tout cet étalage de cadavres sanguinolents lui était totalement indifférent. Ils avaient osé l'attaquer et il n'avait fait que se défendre. Il essuya sommairement ses armes avec son vieux chiffon puis les rangea dans leur fourreau respectif. Il s'avança enfin vers le chef du brigand, la bouche ouverte et la tête un peu trop éloignée du reste du corps, seulement retenue par un reste de chair. Alors qu'il récupérait son _katana_, il ne put éviter les yeux colériques du blond. Ce fut bref, à peine quelques secondes, mais Zoro en fut bouleversé de l'intérieur. Il le regardait comme on regardait un monstre et le _samouraï _fut envahi de mauvais souvenirs.

Il savait bien que sa façon de se battre était véritablement redoutable et que son sourire au milieu de la bataille effrayait le commun des mortels. C'était sanglant mais, après tout, un combat de _katanas_ était forcément sanglant. Cependant, il avait remarqué que peu de gens réussissaient facilement à se défaire de dizaines de guerriers aguerris comme s'il faisait une promenade de santé, ce qu'il réussissait à merveille. C'était, en réalité, l'alliance entre sa maîtrise du_ santoryu_, le style à trois sabres, de ses traits physiques uniques dont ses cheveux étaient le plus remarquable, et de sa force qui semblait n'avoir d'égale que son endurance, qui inspirait de la peur à sa simple vue. Il portait encore le surnom d'_Oni_ dans les contrées du nord d'où il venait tant il était craint.

Et là-bas, tout le monde le regardait comme un monstre. Comme cet étranger venait de le faire. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant puis le blond s'était éloigné du carnage, tentant toujours de calmer la petite fille par des mots rassurants. Il le suivit des yeux puis essuya le _Wado Ichimonji_, le plus précieux de ses _katanas_. Le bruit de la lame rentrant dans son fourreau le calma et il embarqua l'ours sur ses épaules pour le ramener vers leur bateau.

Sanji avait déposé Robin sur une grosse pierre et essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts. Il lui sourit, lui assurant qu'elle était en sécurité, ce à quoi Robin répondit par un timide sourire et un petit hochement de tête. La présence du blond à ses côtés et de ses petits gestes attentionnés la rassuraient grandement. Son sourire doubla de volume en voyant Zoro revenir chargé de leur futur repas.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit-elle aux deux hommes. Je suis désolée d'avoir été capturée aussi facilement, rajouta-t-elle honteusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on te protégera toujours princesse, la rassura Sanji en lui tapotant la tête.

- Merci Sanji_-nii-chan_.

- _Nii-chan_ ? Ça veut dire quoi ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de la questionner.

- Ça veut dire « grand-frère » !, répondit l'épéiste en jetant à terre la carcasse de l'ours.

- Bizarre ça, pourquoi c'est pas traduit ?, demanda le blond.

Il se leva et sortit un canif de sa poche avant d'essayer d'entailler la peau de l'animal.

- Ça doit plus être une question d'interprétation du mot que d'un manque de traduction, expliqua Robin en regardant le blond galérer à découper l'ours. Chez nous, _nii-chan_ peut être notre frère de sang ou un homme plus vieux que nous qu'on apprécie et respecte. Et dans ta langue, tu n'as pas de mot équivalent, c'est tout.

Sanji acquiesça, concentré sur sa tâche. Zoro soupira et trancha l'ours en deux. Les boyaux de l'animal se répandirent au sol et une odeur putride les prit au nez.

- Espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! Coupe pas à travers tout avec ton cure-dent !, l'engueula Sanji. Faut jamais faire ça !

- T'avais l'air de galérer avec ton pauvre petit couteau, j'ai cru bien faire, blondinet, se justifia Zoro.

Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer et ce fut Robin qui les interrompit par un grondement provenant de son ventre. Sanji réussit à faire cuire la viande de l'ours et fuma ce qu'ils ne consommèrent pas afin d'en avoir une petite réserve. Il accompagna leur repas d'œufs cuits sur de grosses pierres brûlantes récupérés dans un nid proche de leur petit bivouac. Leur faim apaisée, ils remontèrent dans le bateau et reprirent leur route.

* * *

Plusieurs jours se déroulèrent ainsi sans que d'autres incidents ne viennent les gêner. Des habitudes bien rodées commençaient à se mettre en place : l'un des deux hommes balançait une pique à laquelle l'autre répondait et le tout se finissait en une petite bagarre de gros gamins. Robin s'amusait beaucoup à leurs côtés et retrouvait la joie de vivre d'un enfant de son âge. Bientôt, ils devraient abandonner leur embarcation pour reprendre la route. Ils auraient alors besoin d'argent et un moyen de déguiser le blond pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Bien que les étrangers soient autorisés à fouler le sol japonais, ils n'étaient quand même pas les bienvenus. Si encore Sanji avait été brun, il aurait pu passer plus ou moins inaperçu, mais cette couleur blonde et ses yeux bleus alliés à ses vêtements occidentaux n'étaient pas des plus discrets. Zoro utilisait déjà son _sandokasa_ pour cacher ses propres cheveux, puisqu'effectivement ils étaient naturels, et n'avait rien d'autre que son propre _kimono_ sur lui. Du reste, le peu d'argent dont ils disposaient, c'est-à-dire la maigre bourse du _rônin_, ne suffirait pas pour acheter des vêtements moins occidentaux, une carte et un nouveau moyen de transport. Il leur fallait gagner de l'argent.

Zoro proposa alors la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Ils pouvaient capturer un bandit recherché et le remettre aux autorités pour toucher la prime. Sanji et Robin ne s'y opposèrent pas. Pendant que Zoro allait chercher des avis de recherches de la région dans la petite ville, Robin et Sanji resteraient cachés près d'une cabane abandonnée dans la forêt attenante. Robin était toujours recherchée et Sanji préférait la garder près d'elle pour la protéger.

Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il vivait une drôle d'aventure à cause d'elle. Il savait bien qu'il avait toujours un esprit chevaleresque mais de là à s'embarquer avec un de ces barbares aux yeux bridés, il y avait un gouffre. Mais il se plaisait à faire une bonne action. Et puis Zoro n'était somme toute pas si affreux que ça. Sous sa carapace d'homme bourru, Sanji était persuadé que lui aussi possédait un cœur, au fond. Tout au fond.

Il était quand même bizarre. Il leur avait dit qu'il était chasseur de primes et qu'il voulait aller à Kyoto. Sanji n'y connaissait rien dans la géopolitique d'ici, à part que lui-même n'était pas très apprécié. Le pays était en pleine instabilité, les gens s'entretuaient, et une atmosphère tendue régnait en permanence, même dans les petits villages où il avait pu se rendre quelques fois. Ça l'étonnait qu'un combattant du calibre de Zoro ne soit pas dans un camp quelconque. Il pouvait en profiter, les hauts dirigeants ne rechignant jamais à posséder de puissants soldats. Plusieurs fois, l'idée qu'il pouvait être un traître l'avait traversé. Une fois à Kyoto, lui et ses petits amis pourraient très bien les cueillirent facilement.

D'un autre côté, il voyait bien que Zoro était un homme bon. Il semblait tenir une très grande importance à son honneur et ne faisait rien qui puisse le ternir. Il remerciait toujours ses repas auprès de ses dieux et à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté d'un temple ou d'une vieille stèle, il s'arrêtait pour s'accroupir et joindre ses mains après les avoir claquées deux fois. Jamais il n'essayait de tromper les gens et ne pointait jamais son arme vers une femme ou un enfant. Et lorsqu'ils se disputaient, jamais il ne lui fit de coup en traître.

Alors, Sanji doutait peut-être de sa sincérité, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que Zoro était un homme de parole. Il avait promis à Robin de l'emmener à Kyoto et de la protéger, le soir où ils avaient été attaqués par les bandits, quand Sanji somnolait déjà. Et il n'avait jamais failli à cette promesse.

- Dis-moi Robin, tu crois qu'on a bien fait de laisser cette boussole sans nord aller seul en ville ?

Ils réalisèrent alors pour la première fois que si Zoro pouvait être un allié digne de confiance, ils pouvaient aussi parfaitement le perdre bêtement sur la terre ferme. Ils sortirent de la cabane et coururent sur les traces encore fraîche du _rônin_ afin de le rattraper.

* * *

Une pluie de sang s'abattit sur lui alors que son _katana_ venait de taillader le torse de son opposant.

_« Vraiment trop facile »_, pensa Zoro.

Le bandit s'écroula au sol tandis que d'un coup sec le chasseur de primes éjecta le sang recouvrant son arme avant de la ranger dans son fourreau blanc. Le type était encore en vie, il n'avait donc pas besoin de lui trancher la tête ni à abîmer son précieux sabre. Il empoigna les cheveux gras de son gagne-pain et des habitants reconnaissants lui montrèrent le chemin jusqu'au poste le plus proche. Il jeta le bandit au pied du responsable des autorités qui s'inclina très bas en le remerciant. Zoro n'attendait qu'une chose, la prime, et vite. Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait et généralement, il ne se trompait pas.

Sitôt la bourse pleine de pièces d'or dans la main, il vit débouler un blond et une gamine au coin de la rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur, essoufflés.

- Ha… Trouvé…, haleta Sanji, les mains posés sur ses genoux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?, exigea Zoro entre ses dents.

Il voyait déjà les yeux curieux des habitants se tourner vers eux et plus particulièrement vers le blond. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'était pas possessif, loin de là, il savait juste qu'un étranger et une fille valant 100 000 _ryos_ ne pouvaient qu'être une source d'ennuis, surtout à côté de tous les avis de recherches.

- On s'est dit qu'avec ton sens de l'orientation catastrophique, on t'avait perdu pour toujours, se justifia le blond qui avait repris son souffle.

Zoro empoigna violemment Robin par le bras et la força à avancer loin des regards curieux.

- Attends Zoro, tu me fais mal !, se plaignit la petite fille.

- Lâche-là espèce de brute !, lui ordonna Sanji qui le suivait de près.

- Marchez et vous retournez pas !, murmura sévèrement le _rônin_.

Le ton sans appel alerta Sanji qui se mit sur ses gardes et lui obéit. Zoro relâcha la pression sur le bras de Robin, qui resterait marqué pendant quelques jours, sans toutefois perdre le contact avec son dos, la poussant pour qu'elle marche plus vite. Avec leurs conneries, ils pouvaient faire une croix sur leurs achats dans cette ville.

- Eh, attendez !, cria le chef des autorités.

Bien entendu, ils ne s'exécutèrent pas, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Ça les poussa même à accélérer.

- Arrêtez-les !, reprit l'homme en dégainant son sabre. C'est la fille à 100 000 _ryos_ !

Lorsque la nouvelle retentit, Sanji porta Robin dans ses bras et ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents essayèrent alors de les arrêter, sans succès. Même ceux ayant vu Zoro affronter le grand bandit un peu plus tôt tentèrent leur chance en se jetant sur eux. L'appât du gain était trop fort, l'aubaine trop belle pour renoncer. Presque toute la ville se mit à leur poursuite et arrivés à un carrefour, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient encerclés.

Le mauvais pressentiment de l'épéiste s'accrut en même temps qu'il faisait tomber son _sandokasa_ au sol, dévoilant sa chevelure verte si particulière. Certains des assaillants frémirent lorsque Zoro sortit deux sabres de leur fourreau après avoir nouer un bandana noir pour protéger ses cheveux. Ou les cacher, selon Sanji. L'un des deux _katanas_, le _Wado Ichimonji_, se retrouva entre les dents de l'épéiste qui dégaina son troisième sabre. Fin prêt, il attendit que ses adversaires viennent sur lui.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, le blond avait déposé Robin entre eux deux. Il aurait besoin d'y aller à fond et ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de la petite fille en la tenant dans ses bras. Et se retrouver face à autant d'armes blanches ne lui faisait pas peur, il en était même habitué. Par contre, l'utilisation de trois sabres en même temps lui était totalement inconnue et sur le coup, il se dit qu'il était bien content de ne pas avoir à affronter Zoro.

Le vent soufflait fort et de gros nuages noirs s'étaient accumulés au-dessus de la ville. Une petite goutte de pluie tomba pile entre Zoro et ses adversaires, signalant le départ de la bataille.

Un gaillard téméraire se jeta sur l'épéiste qui bloqua le katana avec le _Wado Ichimonji_ tandis qu'un deuxième sabre tranchait le torse de l'assaillant. Derrière lui, Sanji venait d'envoyer voler un autre gars à plusieurs mètres du sol. Bien que leurs forces soit redoutable, leurs adversaires ne se découragèrent pas et le gros des hommes les attaqua en même temps.

Robin avait commencé par cacher ses yeux derrière ses petites mains puis avait écarté peu à peu les doigts au fur et à mesure que Sanji et Zoro écrasaient leurs ennemis. Elle baissa ses mains et observa l'agilité et la vitesse de Sanji dont il faisait preuve pour envoyer de puissants coups de pieds d'un côté et la force et la précision des attaques de Zoro, sans pitié, de l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment puissants.

La pluie redoubla de force et transforma le sol en boue glissante. Les vues se brouillaient et il devenait difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais les cheveux blonds de Sanji restaient toujours aussi visibles ce qui lui valut un surplus d'assaillants. Heureusement, Zoro veillait au grain et alors que le blond commençait à reculer face au nombre, il trancha une dizaine de personnes qui s'effondrèrent. Le sang se mélangeait à la pluie et à la boue puis se fondait dans le paysage.

Robin leur cria qu'il y avait un passage libre et les trois compagnons s'y engagèrent, semant pour un temps leurs poursuivants. Ils coururent le plus vite possible et trouvèrent enfin une sortie gardée seulement par trois gardes peu au courant de ce qui se passait dans le centre. Robin donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui assomma le garde du milieu. Aussitôt, les deux autres mirent la main sur le manche de leur sabre mais deux pieds dans la figure pour l'un et un coup de sabre dans la trachée pour l'autre les surprirent et ils s'écroulèrent, laissant la voie libre. Robin sourit et redonna un petit coup de pied dans la face de son propre garde, ravie d'avoir été utile.

- Allez, faut pas traîner !, dit Zoro qui venait de ranger ses _katanas_ et de dénouer son bandana.

- Ouais !, répondit Sanji alors que Robin acquiesçait.

Un éclair zébra le ciel ponctué aussitôt d'un coup de tonnerre quand ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Les arbres étaient secoués de toutes parts et une branche s'abattit juste devant les petits pieds de Robin, arrachée de son arbre d'origine.

- On peut pas rester ici !, cria Sanji pour se faire entendre. Il nous faut un abri !

- Mais la cabane est de l'autre côté !, rappela Robin.

- Ouais, et si on s'enfonce trop loin dans la forêt, on sera même pas capable de retrouver notre chemin !, prévint Zoro.

Ils étaient trempés et exténués, incapable de s'orienter et en danger à chaque seconde alors que d'autres branches tombaient, de plus en plus grosses. La force du vent était telle qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à lui faire face pour avancer, les obligeants à marcher de biais. Ils sentaient juste qu'ils étaient en train de monter une pente et ce fut au bord d'une falaise qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sur la montagne environnante. Il pouvait voir la mer au loin et même la ville à plusieurs centaines de mètres. La ville, d'ailleurs, qui affrontait une terrible tornade. Les maisons étaient arrachées et réduites en morceaux par la force des vents alors que le tourbillon remontait très haut dans le ciel. La mer s'écrasait violemment sur les plages et débordait largement par rapport à ses habitudes.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était capable d'arrêter ce fléau. Bien que les habitants de la petite ville aient voulu les capturer, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser aux enfants et à leur famille qui y vivaient. Elle joignit ses mains en un geste de prière et se concentra, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. La pluie. Le vent. Les branches qui se rompaient. Sanji et Zoro.

Les deux hommes s'aperçurent alors que la tornade faiblissait à vue d'œil et que le ciel s'éclaircissait progressivement. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rien dit mais pensaient fortement à la même chose. S'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis plus tôt de la ville, ils seraient probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire, appréciant agréablement le fait d'être en vie. Sanji s'autorisa même à taper amicalement l'épaule de Zoro qui resta un peu dubitatif. Le blond avait souvent ce genre d'attitude très physique, sûrement hérité de son éducation étrangère, et jusqu'ici il ne touchait aussi familièrement que la gamine. Zoro n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi envahi dans son espace vital mais finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

La tornade disparut et un magnifique soleil éclaira la ville dévastée. Robin rouvrit les yeux et s'effondra, inconsciente, sous les yeux surpris de Zoro et Sanji. Le blond l'allongea correctement, tentant de la réveiller en l'appelant, en vain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda Zoro.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit Sanji d'une voix transparaissant son inquiétude.

Il remarqua qu'elle respirait fort et posa sa main sur son front.

- Elle est brûlante !, remarqua le blond.

- C'est à cause de la pluie tu crois ?

Ça pouvait être une possibilité mais quelque chose chiffonnait la conscience du blond. C'était bien trop rapide même si l'orage les avait complètement mouillés.

- Tu sais, elle a dit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs…, commença-t-il.

- Arrête, c'est pas sérieux…

- Attends ! Imagine qu'elle les ait utilisés pour arrêter la tornade ?, se risqua de dire Sanji.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Zoro vit le blond porter délicatement la fillette entre ses bras. Elle respirait toujours aussi fort et on pouvait voir que la **_fièvre_** n'était pas anodine vu les gouttes de sueur sur son front. À moins que ce ne soit vraiment à cause de la pluie ? N'empêche, l'effondrement de la gamine ne le rassurait pas et son mauvais pressentiment continuer de croître.

- Faudrait au moins des vêtements secs.

Le _samouraï _se mit à enlever son_ kimono_ et Sanji put découvrir que le vêtement était un ensemble de pièces de tissus. Zoro se mit torse nu, dévoilant une énorme cicatrice barrant son torse et le blond laissa ses yeux parcourir la peau de l'épéiste, appréciant la vue. Se rendant compte de ses pensées peu décentes, il détourna précipitamment son regard et déposa précautionneusement Robin sur un pan de mousse verte. Il attrapa le tissu sec toujours sans regarder le corps musclé de Zoro et déshabilla lentement la petite fille qui gémissait dans son sommeil. Son corps était brûlant, pas étonnant qu'elle souffre.

Zoro n'osait pas regarder Robin et préférait laisser faire le blond. Pour un homme, il semblait à l'aise en touchant des petites filles, c'était même plutôt suspect. Mais vu comment Sanji se souciait de la gamine, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne faisait pas ça par plaisir.

Le blond emmitoufla Robin dans le large vêtement de l'épéiste avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, c'est-à-dire en prenant une grande inspiration pour chasser toutes pensées impures de son esprit, avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Ça fait combien de temps que t'avais pas enlevé ce truc l'algue verte ?

- Commence pas avec ça. C'est pas comme-ci j'avais beaucoup de vêtements de rechange.

- Mouais…

Zoro remit sommairement son _kimono_, le laissant à moitié ouvert sur son torse toujours nu tout en évitant de repenser à sa vieille **_blessure_**. Quant à Sanji, assis juste à côté de la fillette, il sortit son étui à cigarettes avant de se souvenir qu'il avait fumé la dernière la veille. Il avait espéré en acheter en ville mais c'était peine perdue maintenant qu'elle était détruite. Et le pire, c'était probablement la fièvre de Robin. Même si un médecin avait voulu la soigner, il fallait en trouver un, vivant de préférence. Et avec cette tornade, pas sûr que ce soit le cas.

Plus loin, au milieu des décombres et des cadavres, une ombre traversait ce qui restait de la petite ville. Elle laissait une traînée noire derrière elle, putride et immonde, dont des bulles noirâtres la recouvraient et explosaient par intermittence, dégageant une atroce odeur de mort. L'ombre se stoppa et sembla lever la tête vers la montagne recouverte d'arbres. Le vent l'enveloppa, formant un petit tourbillon tout autour d'elle qui s'éleva peu à peu. L'ombre quitta le sol et vola vers la petite falaise que Zoro et Sanji venaient de quitter. Là, elle sentit la présence d'une magie très puissante et frémit d'avance.

C'était cette magie qui avait arrêtée la tornade qu'elle avait créée. Une magie qui dépassait grandement la sienne, si appétissante. Mais utiliser autant de magie d'un seul coup n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Alors l'ombre s'était risquée à voir si le possesseur de cette magie était si puissant que ça. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle pourrait se régaler et accroître sa puissance.

L'ombre sembla renifler puis s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Ce fut Zoro qui sentit sa présence en premier. Il se mit en garde, attendant que l'ennemi fasse son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, fit Sanji en se levant.

Mais Zoro ne comprit pas. Il ne comprit pas parce que le blond s'était soudainement mis à parler en français. Robin était apparemment trop faible pour maintenir le lien qui leur permettait de se comprendre.

- _Tch…_

Sanji fronça des sourcils, mécontent d'être ainsi ignoré. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce barbare ? C'était vraiment pas le moment pour se mettre à la jouer solo.

- _Ah… non…_, gémit Robin dans son sommeil, une main tendue vers le ciel.

Le blond se pencha vers elle et prit la petite main alors qu'il ne réussit pas à saisir pas le sens de ses mots. La fillette avait de grosses gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient jusque dans son cou et s'agitait légèrement, toujours inconsciente. Il jeta un regard au _samouraï_ quand il le vit sortir lentement l'un de ses sabres, les muscles tendus.

- Bordel, dis-moi au moins ce qu-

- _Je comprends que dalle à ton charabia !_, le coupa l'homme aux cheveux vert, en japonais.

Parfaitement, en japonais. Et Sanji sut qu'ils étaient dans la mouise. Sans moyen de communiquer, coincé avec une petite fille malade et un barbare agitant des cure-dents, le blond n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit une présence malsaine qui les espionnait et qui avait dérangé Zoro un peu plus tôt.

L'ombre se précipita vers Robin sans faire attention aux deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne vienne trancher son corps visqueux en deux pour l'arrêter dans sa course. L'ombre fondit et se reforma sur le sol, à présent attentive aux gestes de l'épéiste. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, la lame de son _katana_ venait de partir en miettes, la texture du corps de l'ombre étant extrêmement corrosif.

- C'est quoi ce truc… ?, murmura stupéfié le blond.

Zoro eut un éclair de génie. Ils étaient là à cause de Robin qui leur avait parlé d'une prophétie. Il y avait une tornade, deux hommes et…

- _Oni !, _cria Zoro à l'intention de Sanji. _Oni da !_

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la langue de l'algue verte sur pattes, le blond n'était pas complètement stupide. Lui aussi avait entendu la prophétie et le mot d'_Oni_ était revenu souvent. Heureusement pour eux, la traduction magique ne s'était pas appliquée à ce petit mot. De toute façon, quoi que fut cette entité inconnue, elle était dangereuse. Qu'elle s'appelle _Oni_, démon ou monstre, le blond savait juste qu'il fallait la fuir, surtout vu l'état dans lequel elle avait mis le sabre de l'épéiste.

Il porta Robin dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas trop la secouer et l'ombre détourna immédiatement son attention du _samouraï _pour la reporter sur lui et la fillette. Zoro tenta de se mettre entre elle et eux mais l'ombre fut plus rapide, brûlant l'épaule du _rônin _lorsqu'elle le poussa sur le côté. Sanji la vit se diriger vers lui tandis que Zoro s'effondrait en hurlant, la douleur dans son épaule étant épouvantable, une grande tâche noire s'étendant sur tout le haut de son bras. Le blond serra les dents et se mit à fuir la menace en collant contre sa poitrine le petit corps fiévreux de Robin.

Il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Cette petite fille, seule face à ce monstre intouchable… il ne pouvait pas la laisser alors qu'elle était dans cet état, et même, il ne l'aurait pas laissée si elle avait été en bonne santé. Pour lui, c'était inimaginable. Mais l'ombre les suivait et ne semblait pas se laisser distancer. Elle rendait putride tout ce qu'elle touchait et son odeur de mort la rendait d'autant plus effrayante.

Quelque part, Sanji eut une pensée pour Zoro. Il n'était pas mort, il en était certain, et c'était le genre de type qui ne crevait pas même si on lui arrachait le cœur. Lui-même était un de ces types coriaces, sinon il n'aurait pas réussi à survivre jusqu'ici. Mais cette _chose_… Elle avait balayé la maigre résistance de Zoro sans même réellement faire attention. Et à présent, elle réduisait à néant mousse, herbe et arbres qu'elle touchait à la poursuite d'une simple enfant.

Robin ne gémissait plus et sa fièvre semblait s'apaiser mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Bercée dans les bras du blond, elle rêvait. Elle voyait les nuages glisser dans le ciel à vive allure et le soleil et la lune s'enchaîner en formant des arcs de cercle selon le jour et la nuit. Au milieu d'un champ de fleurs qui se fanaient et fleurissaient successivement, elle sentit un courant d'air froid la traverser. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer puis vit une ombre gigantesque engloutir peu à peu le monde. L'ombre fit apparaître un sourire blanc juste au-dessus de sa tête et la petite fille commença réellement à avoir peur. Son instinct essayait de la prévenir du danger qu'elle courait mais ses petites jambes restaient figées, incapable de l'aider à fuir. L'ombre agrandit son sourire et ouvrit la bouche, fondant sur sa proie.

* * *

Zoro s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, la douleur dans son bras ne voulant pas s'estomper. Il suivait la trace nauséabonde qu'avait laissée l'_Oni _et essayait de retrouver le blond et la gamine sans regarder l'énorme tâche noire qui continuait à s'étendre sur son torse. Il sentait le poison s'insinuer dans chaque pore de sa peau puis s'infiltrer dans sa chair et ses os. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pourrait encore bouger son bras alors que l'absence de sensation dans sa main le préoccupait. L'épéiste se débarrassa de ses pensées inquiétantes et reprit sa course.

Il arriva dans une montée où les arbres se faisaient plus espacés et remarqua tout en haut de la butte l'entité sombre qui poursuivait Sanji et le rattraperait bientôt. Avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, celui-ci fit volte-face et balança un puissant coup de pied qui réduisit en bouilli la chose noire.

- Aaaaah !

Zoro vit le blond tomber sur le dos, la jambe mise à nue par la texture particulière du monstre qui dégageait de la fumée, devenant de plus en plus noire. Bien que la tâche noire lui rongeait peu à peu la peau, Sanji ne lâchait pas Robin. Il savait que son coup serait inutile mais il lui avait fallut qu'il éloigne la chose de Robin. Elle semblait si attirée par la petite fille qu'elle laissait parfois apparaître une énorme bouche blanche alors qu'un filet d'encre noire dégoulinait de ses rebords. Il lui avait mis un coup de pied dans son « visage » histoire de la calmer mais la chose s'était reformée et restait intacte tandis que lui-même n'était même plus capable de marcher.

Cependant, l'_Oni_ commençait à s'impatienter. La source de la puissante magie était là, juste en face de lui, et il était gêné par des parasites humains. Ces êtres si faibles osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin ? Il les mangerait dès qu'il aurait absorbé sa magie. Ça leur apprendrait !

Un tourbillon de vent noir enveloppa l'ombre sous les yeux du blond. Zoro le rejoignit et tenta de le remettre sur son pied valide pendant qu'il tenait toujours Robin dans ses bras. Le tourbillon s'agrandit alors brusquement, propulsant les deux hommes sur plusieurs mètres alors que Robin tomba aux « pieds » du monstre. Zoro tomba malencontreusement sur le dos qui fut entaillé de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres par une branche cassée par la tempête. Sanji ne fut pas gâté non plus, s'écrasant tête la première contre une pierre, l'assommant à moitié. Totalement désorienté et incapable de se relever, il sentit poindre un mal de tête carabiné alors que le sang dans ses tempes battait furieusement.

Zoro réussit à s'asseoir, extirpant du même coup la branche de sa chair et une trainée de sang teinta de rouge la veste de son _kimono_. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui saignait abondamment au niveau de l'arrière de la tête mais la lueur vive qu'il vit briller dans son regard le rassura. Il était mal en point mais il n'allait pas crever non plus, tout comme lui. Il reporta son attention vers l'ombre qui paraissait bien plus grosse avec ce tourbillon tout autour d'elle et repéra Robin emprisonnée à l'intérieur, toujours inconsciente. Le tourbillon continuait de croître et l'obscurité enveloppait la petite fille.

Bientôt, le monstre l'engloutirait. Bientôt, elle mourrait.

Sanji réussit à atteindre Zoro d'abord du bout des doigts puis lui saisit le poignet d'une poigne de fer. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là sans agir. Peu importe la prophétie, la fin du monde ou ce truc immonde insaisissable. Ils devaient sauver Robin. Le blond se releva à moitié assez difficilement à cause de la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe et son crâne mais ne fléchit pas. Et bien que les deux hommes soient nés dans des contrées lointaines, qu'ils ne saisissaient pas un traître mot de l'autre et qu'ils ne se supportaient que très rarement, ils se comprirent instantanément. Le message de Sanji était passé par leurs regards, montrant leur volonté de survivre et de sauver leur petite protégée.

Zoro pensa _« Alors c'est ça, lier son cœur ? »_ puis acquiesça pour montrer à Sanji qu'il l'avait compris.

Dans l'obscurité du tourbillon, à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol, Robin restait toujours prisonnière. Mais ce qui venait de changer était la lumière bleutée qui s'échappait de ses paupières closes. La magie affluait en elle, une magie d'une pureté et d'une puissance sans égal. Enfin, les deux hommes qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle arrivait à se comprendre mutuellement. Robin ne savait pas bien pourquoi cela l'aidait à regagner de la magie mais au moins elle reprenait des forces. Petit à petit, son corps reprit des forces et le tourbillon relâchait son emprise autour d'elle sans pour autant la libérer.

Zoro et Sanji s'aidèrent pour se relever sans réellement se rendre compte que le blond n'avait pas lâché le poignet du _samouraï_. Quelque part, un lien invisible les retenait de se séparer.

- On y va !, annonça Sanji en français.

- _Je parie que ça veut dire qu'on va foncer dans le tas…_, reprit Zoro en japonais.

- Et si on s'en sort… Je serai même prêt à rester dans ce foutu pays de barbares !

- _C'est joli comme langue mais je comprends toujours que dalle_, grommela l'épéiste.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, ayant bizarrement compris ce qu'il voulait dire grâce au ton ronchon qu'il avait employé. Il descendit sa main du poignet à celle de l'épéiste et enlaça leurs doigts alors que Zoro se mit à s'empourprer et essaya de se dégager. Le blond resserra son emprise et montra du menton le tourbillon qui devenait un peu moins sombre sans même remarquer la gêne de son compagnon. Zoro abandonna alors et se concentra sur la mini tornade qui se formait sous leurs yeux.

- _Alleeeeeeez !_, cria Zoro pour les encourager alors qu'ils s'élançaient tous les deux dans la masse d'air aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune.

Le vent leur entailla d'abord le visage et toutes les parties de leur corps mises à nu puis, à cause de sa puissance croissante, d'autres entailles apparurent, tranchant leurs vêtements et leur peau de plus en plus profondément. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils sentaient aussi l'odeur pestilentielle du monstre les prendre à la gorge et parfois, ils se faisaient même frôler par l'_Oni_ qui brûlait quelques parcelles de leur peau. Ils ignorèrent leurs blessures et ensemble, ils atteignirent Robin. Sanji tendit le bras dans sa direction pour l'attraper mais le vent était bien plus puissant autour d'elle que partout ailleurs. L'_Oni_ ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper si facilement.

Zoro était juste derrière le blond et cherchait un moyen plus simple d'atteindre la gamine. Il eut l'idée de pousser Sanji vers elle et réussit à lâcher sa main pour placer les siennes dans son dos. Le blond comprit un peu tard l'idée de Zoro et fut balancé en avant, percutant Robin de plein fouet.

Cela suffit à la petite fille pour recouvrer totalement ses pouvoirs et elle ouvrit ses yeux lumineux. Zoro et Sanji avait réussi à l'atteindre et Robin sentait une infinie puissance l'envahir. Toujours tenue par les bras du blond qui résistait tant bien que mal au vent et rejointe par l'épéiste qui entoura ses bras musclés autour d'eux pour les protéger, la fillette se sentait enfin en sécurité. Puis elle repéra l'_Oni _qui tournait autour d'eux, rageant de voir son futur repas regagner de la puissance au contact des misérables humains. Jamais encore elle ne fut aussi sûre d'elle.

Tout son corps s'illumina, surprenant totalement les deux hommes qui ne la lâchèrent pas pour autant. Peu à peu, leurs blessures se refermèrent, leurs brûlures devinrent indolores puis disparurent et les tâches noires empoisonnées s'évanouirent. Finalement, Robin expulsa une grande vague de magie blanche, balayant le tourbillon et incendiant l'_Oni_ de flammes blanches. Celui-ci se mit à couiner et paniqué, il s'enfuit dans la forêt. Ses cris s'entendaient encore quand Robin tendit une main vers lui, une boule blanche se formant devant elle. Elle la jeta sur le monstre et les cris s'éteignirent aussitôt, un grand rayon blanc vertical déchirant le ciel. Il ne dura qu'une petite seconde mais on en devinait la trace par les nuages blancs traversés de part en part.

Le corps de Robin redevint normal et finit par reposer endormi dans les bras de Sanji. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et comprirent que tout était fini, enfin. Zoro lâcha précipitamment sa prise autour du corps du blond et fit un petit pas de recul. Sanji s'effondra en premier, serrant fortement la petite fille contre sa poitrine en riant nerveusement, ne se souciant même pas du geste du _samouraï_. C'était fini. Le monstre était parti en cendre, ou avait explosé, ou volé, qu'importe, mais il n'était plus une menace et leurs blessures étaient guéries, comme par miracle. Non pas comme, c'était un miracle ! Ils étaient en vie et ce n'étaient pas une blague !

Zoro regardait par-dessus l'épaule du blond toujours en pleine crise de fou rire pour vérifier que la gamine allait bien. À la vue de sa petite bouille sereine, pas comme avant où elle était fiévreuse, il sourit de soulagement. Il porta son attention sur Sanji qui décidément n'était peut-être pas aussi bien guéri que lui.

- _Tu vas arrêter de rire comme un babouin ?_

- Hein ? T'as dit quoi ?, demanda le blond en essuyant quelques larmes de joie tout en tentant de se remettre de son fou rire.

Mais il repartit de plus belle, ce qui commença réellement à énerver l'épéiste. Il posa fermement sa main sur son épaule et le tourna violemment vers lui.

- Non mais ça va pas l'algue marine ?, l'engueula Sanji, totalement ressaisi.

- T'avais qu'à arrêter de rire crétin de blond !, répliqua aussitôt Zoro.

Leur énervement s'arrêta aussitôt en réalisant qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. L'épéiste lâcha Sanji qui se remit debout, Robin toujours contre lui, posée seulement sur l'un de ses bras.

- Bon, faut croire que Robin a remis la traduction en marche, constata-t-il devant les yeux devenus perplexe de la tête d'algue.

- _J'y comprends rien…_, soupira le _samouraï_ en japonais.

Encore une fois, ils ne se comprenaient plus et parlaient dans leur langue respective. C'était vraiment incompréhensible. Et tant que Robin se reposait tranquillement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Sanji voulait retourner en ville pour peut-être trouver un endroit où se reposer. Et il avait probablement plus de chance de se faire comprendre par l'autre barbare en le pensant fortement plutôt qu'en lui parlant.

Quant à Zoro, ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Le truc qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient se parler, sous-entendu s'engueuler, était cassé et la seule à pouvoir le réparer était dans les vapes. Il soupira une deuxième fois et empoigna le bras du blond pour le tirer, le forçant à le suivre pour sortir de cette forêt. Peut-être qu'en ville, ils s'en sortiraient mieux.

- Mais lâche-moi grosse brute !, se plaignit Sanji sans pour autant réussir à se dégager.

Zoro s'arrêta enfin, surpris d'avoir compris les mots du blond. Ce dernier se débattit un peu plus et réussit à se faire lâcher par la poigne du _samouraï_.

- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ?, demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part de ce gros tas de muscle sans cervelle.

_« Et maintenant, il parle encore dans sa langue. »_, pensa Zoro, encore plus surpris. _« C'est quand même pas… »_

Il toucha d'un doigt l'épaule de Sanji qui le fusilla du regard.

- Tu me comprends là ?, voulut vérifier l'épéiste.

- Ou…ais, répondit-il en écarquillant des yeux.

Il les fit papillonner avant de reprendre la parole :

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Ben je crois que...

Zoro retira son doigt sans le lâcher du regard et enchaîna en japonais :

- _… il faut qu'on soit…_

Il remit son doigt sur l'épaule, toujours en l'observant.

- … en contact. J'ai tort ?

Même si un morceau de la phrase était incompréhensible pour lui, Sanji comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il empoigna la main de l'épéiste qui n'avait rien vu venir et qui se mit bizarrement à rougir faiblement.

- Alors on va pas se quitter tant que Robin ne se sera pas réveillée, annonça le blond s'en se soucier de la gêne du _samouraï_.

- Attends, on va pas se tenir la main quand même ?!

Sanji fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- Je sais bien, t'es un grand garçon mais faut pas en faire toute une histoire non plus.

Et il partit en direction de la ville, totalement à l'opposé du chemin qu'avait pris Zoro quelques minutes plus tôt. Décidément, l'orientation n'était pas son fort. L'épéiste ne répliqua pas, fixant leurs mains liées.

Les mœurs des étrangers étaient vraiment étranges. Ils touchaient familièrement les gens, entraient dans leur cercle d'intimité sans impunité et pourtant, Zoro commençait vraiment à apprécier ces petites manies du blond. Il se demanda même s'il avait déjà laissé quelqu'un s'approcher autant de lui, et pas seulement physiquement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et ceux qu'ils connaissaient dans son enfance étaient tous morts. Mais ce blond était particulier. Il pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour survivre tout seul sans avoir besoin de lui. Et grâce à Robin qui les avait forcés à se cotoyer, ils s'étaient quand même bien amusés à trois jusqu'ici. Ça ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça de continuer leur voyage ensemble, même après Kyoto.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la ville, ils découvrirent une ruine et quelques habitants tentaient encore de sauver des gens sous les décombres. Ils la traversèrent en constatant les dégâts que l'_Oni_ avait provoqués sans pour autant s'attarder. Ils avaient dû se lâcher la main d'ailleurs parce que même dans les pays étrangers, deux hommes se baladant main dans la main n'était quand même pas courant. Ils empruntèrent une route qui s'éloignait de la ville sans réellement savoir où ils allaient. Leur priorité était de trouver un endroit pour se poser et demander des explications à Robin. Elle pourrait aussi rétablir une traduction normale en passant.

Ils eurent la chance de croiser un marchand en chariot qui accepta de les emmener dans la ville voisine la plus proche en échange de quelques pièces. Sanji avait noué autour de sa tête le bandana de Zoro après maintes objections de sa part pour cacher partiellement ses cheveux. C'était à n'y rien comprendre mais les cheveux verts de Zoro semblaient passer plus inaperçu que ceux blonds de Sanji, un étranger. Les trois fourreaux bien visibles du _samouraï_ étaient probablement aussi un bon moyen pour détourner l'attention de ses cheveux.

Robin se réveilla à l'arrière du chariot, ballottée dans tous les sens à chaque soubresaut. Elle tourna la tête à droite où Zoro dormait profondément, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle tourna ensuite la tête à gauche et vit Sanji mâchouiller un brin de blé pour occuper sa bouche, le manque de nicotine se faisant cruellement sentir. Elle sourit en les voyant en vie et en bonne santé. Ils étaient en vie. Et ils l'avaient sauvée.

Elle se releva et resserra le tissu autour d'elle, s'emmitouflant dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle se demanda un moment pourquoi elle se retrouvait en simple sous-vêtement mais ça pouvait attendre. Sanji remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et lui sourit, lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Elle agrandit son sourire en rougissant timidement. Elle en profita pour prendre la main du blond et de toucher l'épaule du _samouraï _de son autre main afin de rétablir la traduction magique. Elle s'assura que le blond apprenne la langue nippone définitivement pour ne plus avoir de problème à l'avenir.

La prophétie ne s'était réalisée que partiellement. La tornade était bien apparue avec l'_Oni_ et avait effectivement dévasté la petite ville. Mais il avait été arrêté et elle-même n'était pas morte, dévorée par ce monstre. Parce que les deux hommes à ses côtés avaient _lié leur cœur_, et qu'importe la signification de cette expression. Robin était juste heureuse d'être avec eux et espérait sincèrement qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Elle était toujours recherchée et on croyait toujours que la prophétie allait se réaliser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ne connaissait pas les projets de Sanji ni de Zoro et elle avait un peu peur qu'ils l'abandonnent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Robin, l'algue et moi, on va pas te laisser toute seule avant d'atteindre Kyoto, lui assura le blond comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et même, je suis pas sûr que notre _samouraï_ grognon ait vraiment de plans de prévu pour la suite.

- Tu as raison, Sanji-_nii-chan_, répondit-elle en souriant à nouveau. Merci de toujours veiller sur moi.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, ravi d'avoir su apaiser le petit cœur de la fillette. Lui-même n'avait plus envie de se retrouver seul et la présence de Robin et de Zoro prenaient de plus en plus d'importance. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'en pensait ce crétin d'épéiste mais à la vue de l'algue en train de roupiller complètement détendu, il se douta qu'il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça avec eux.

Arrivés dans une ville, il fallut descendre du chariot et Sanji écrasa son pied dans la face de Zoro pour le réveiller. Une nouvelle bagarre puérile commença sous les yeux de Robin qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment, ces deux-là étaient impossible. Mais elle savait au fond que c'était leur manière à eux de montrer qu'ils s'aimaient bien. Un jour, elle le pressentait, ils deviendraient aussi inséparables qu'un vieux couple et elle avait hâte de voir ça.

Au moins, ça expliquerait ce qui avait conjuré la prophétie, cette histoire de liens du cœur entre ces deux hommes.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**J**'espère que ce long OS vous a plu ! Même si je reconnais qu'il n'y a pas de réelle relation développée entre Sanji et Zoro, que je ne fais que des allusions et que je laisse votre imagination faire le reste, cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur. J'aime beaucoup cette période du Japon, c'est vraiment particulier. J'ai préféré ne pas nous engloutir dans les complots politiques par peur de me tromper sur certains évènements, et puis j'aurai eu besoin de créer quelques OC importants (autres qu'historique, et oui, j'y ai quand même réfléchi xD), ce qui était proscrit. _

_**B**ref, donnez-moi votre avis ! Je le rappelle, le deuxième "chapitre" est le _**Lexique**_ complet dans l'ordre d'apparition._

_**M**erci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_


	2. Lexique

**Lexique**

_**D**ans l'ordre d'apparition :_

_**Sandokasa :** Plus plat qu'un chapeau chinois, plus large avec des rebords recourbés._

_**Dango :** Boulettes de viande japonaises. _

_**Samouraï :** Guerriers de haut niveau qui descendent d'un ancêtre qui a acheté son statut ou qui l'ont achetés eux-mêmes. Ils sont autorisés à se faire seppuku. _

_**Daimyo :** Seigneur féodal japonais. _

_**Edo :** Ancien nom de Tokyo. Ne deviendra la capitale officielle qu'en 1868. _

_**Shinsengumi (1864-1868) :** Milice de samouraïs associés aux Tokugawa. Connu pour son code très strict et ses puissants capitaines.(Pour voir l'uniforme du Shinsengumi, voir Wikipédia)  
_

_**Bakufu (ou shogunat) :** Gouvernement où le shogun (chef militaire) dirige le pays au détriment de l'Empereur. Ici on est sous le shogunat des Tokugawa (1600-1868)._

_**Kyoto :** Ancienne capitale du Japon jusqu'en 1868._

_**Ryo :** Ancienne monnaie japonaise en or. Et pour les curieux, le ryo a été remplacé par le yen en 1868, avec un ryo pour un yen, mais attention un yen de 1868 n'a pas la même valeur qu'un yen de 2013. 100 000 ryos est une très grosse somme pour l'époque qui m'intéresse. _

_**Rônin :** Samouraï n'étant le vassal d'aucun seigneur. _

_**Kanji :** Caractères dérivés des idéogrammes chinois utilisés dans l'écriture japonaise. Il peut posséder plusieurs significations et prononciations déterminées selon le contexte dans lequel il s'inscrit. _

_**Haori :** Veste ample et longue recouvrant un kimono. _

_**Hakama :** Pantalon de kimono large._

_**Ishin Shishi :** Principale faction opposée au Bakufu qui soutienne l'Empereur. _

_**Neko :** Chat._

_**Seppuku :** ou hara-kiri. Suicide rituel en s'ouvrant le ventre, réservé aux nobles. _

_**Katana :** Sabre japonais. Ne tranche que d'un côté et la pointe n'est pas utilisée pour transpercer.  
_

_**Yokaï :** Démons japonais. On peut quand même les comparer à nos lutins et fées occidentales car ils ne sont pas tous malveillants. _

_**Sorry ; Bào qiàn ; Lo siento ; Sinto muito :** Traduction de « Désolé » et « Je suis désolé » en anglais, chinois, espagnol et portugais, respectivement. _

_**Hanyô :** Être né d'un humain et d'un yokaï. Mi-homme, mi-yokaï. _

_**Gaijin :** Étranger. Assez péjoratif. Existe "Gaikokujin" pour désigner les étrangers qui n'a pas de sens péjoratif.  
_

_**Long nez :** Parce que nous on les appelle bien "nez plat"._

_**Kimono :** Vêtement traditionnel japonais._

_**Teme :** Enfoiré._

_**Miko :** Prêtresse shintoïste (religion typiquement japonaise, croit aux yokaïs)_

_**Oni :** Littéralement « Ogre ». Monstre très puissant, méchant, sanguinaire qui peut même dévorer les gens. Se classe dans la catégorie des yokaïs. _

_**Wakizashi :** Petite lame recourbée. _

_**Santoryu :** Style à trois sabres. _

_**Nii :** Grand-frère. _


End file.
